


Like an animal

by Tsuncoon



Category: Rockdog, Rockdog 2017
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Bodi has been acting clingy, well more clingy then usual.Fluffy at the beginning, then smutty by the end!





	Like an animal

Warmth, the sun bathed Angus in its warm glow as the curtains slowly parted, allowing the natural light to engulf the room. Angus buried his face in the furry chest of his companion, curling in just a little more, away from the blinding sun.

He almost found himself drifting into a deep sleep before feeling a sloppy tongue run over his forehead.

He jerked away, finding the sudden cold dampness uncomfortable compared to the warmth of the room. And also a little disgusting to have Bodi sleep drooling on his clean fur.

“Mmmf.. Bodi..” he grumbled, feeling the dogs tongue continue to lick him “stop that, I groom myself more then enough”

He put his paw weakly against Bodis muzzle and pushed lightly. Bodi giggled at the sleepy grumpy cat. “I can’t help it, I love you” Bodi put his arms around him and nuzzled under his chin “you smell good" he added, rather unexpectedly.

Angus was so use to complements that he didn’t think twice about that one, no matter how strange. “Let’s go out for breakfast, I need some fresh air.” Angus suggests

“ohhh can we have pizza~” Bodis tail began to wag, they didn’t have pizza in his small village, and it quickly became his favorite food since being in the city. Angus on the other hand could barely stomach it after seeing Bodi eat that slice from the dumpster.

Angus pulled himself out of Bodis arms and stretched “Thats not breakfast Bodi” he says with a yawn “I was thinking fried eggs, black pudding, maybe some baked beans and tea”

Angus stood up and quickly stripped himself of his satin PJs “I know a nice pub down town, so you’ll have to wear something that people won’t recognize you in"

Bodi was staring at the changing cat, seeing him pull each leg into a pair of skinny jeans with rips in the knees, he always wore the tightest pants, the way he had to tug to get the fabric over his ass was making Bodi drool

Angus looked over his shoulder when he didn’t hear Bodi get out of bed “Bodi? You gonna change or just stare at me?” the feline cocked his brow

Bodi blinked and jerked into action, coming to realize what he had been doing. His face was red and he wiped the drool from the side of his lip “Sorry.. you just look especially good today”

Angus smirked, Bodi was such a sweet heart, a little goofy but honestly kind hearted, he could make Angus feel amazing and so loved.

—

The cab Angus called brought them to a pub, it had a British theme, and it looked pretty fancy so no wonder it was the rockstars favorite.

Bodi stayed close to Angus, acting quite clingy, even for Bodi.

Angus figured their disguises made Bodi feel they could get away with PDA like a normal, not world famous couple. He didn’t need to worry about the press making a headline of this but for Angus the paranoia was still there

Bodi took a hold of his boyfriends hand, squeezing tight as he leaned on the felines shoulder. Angus was struck by the instinct to pull back, bad for image, bad for press. But he fought those silly fears. No one knew who they were, everything was fine.

Angus lead them over to his favorite booth, it was by the tinted windows in the back, nice and private for them to just relax and not get recognized. Bodi wiggled right up beside him, his nose buried against Angus’s neck. Angus raised his brow at how affectionate Bodi was being.

“Bodi whats–” he stopped as the waiter approached “hello, can I get you started with drinks?“

“We’ll just order..Classic English Breaki for me” She jotted that down, then they both looked at Bodi, looking at Angus with a dreamy look, if Angus didn’t know better he’d assume the dog was high.

“err he’ll get the same. Thanks mate” Angus waved her off, she didn’t seem keen on staying either and happily left the two alone

“Earth to Bodi” Angus shook the mastiffs shoulder “get a grip mate”

“oh! Sorry Mr.Scattergood! I was just admiring you” in a sudden unexpected move Bodi put his arms around Angus’s slim neck and pressed their snouts together. Angus let out a surprised grunt, leaning back he noticed the bars patriants staring at them.

Angus wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection, Bodi knew this, so why was he suddenly acting like a public make out was ok. Was he trying to embarrass him.

“..Bodi..” Angus turned his head to the side to avoid the incoming kiss. “You know how I feel about kissing in public” he frowned

“Sorry…” Bodis expression went long, ears drooping low.

The waiter came back with a little tea pot and some cups. Handing them out to the two boys. Angus went for the classic black tea blend, stirring in a generous amount of milk that made the water a tan colour.

“What sort of tea would you like to have?”

Bodi blushed “oh um..” Bodi looked at all the variety of teas on the table. He couldn’t decide which he wanted, there were so many options.

“Try mine” Angus offered, pushing his cup towards Bodi “if you like it, I’ll make it for you”

Bodi was more then happy to share a cup with Angus, actually it was surprisingly romantic for Angus, maybe one day they could share a milkshake like Bodi saw couples do in movies.

Bodi lifted the drink to his lips, it was only lukewarm due to the exsess milk, but it was a taste Bodi quite enjoyed. “It’s good! I’ll have that kind” he grinned

Angus smiled back as he began to make a second cup, all to aware of Bodis paw sneaking behind his back and his nose pressed against the hood of his sweater, he could hear the dog sniff him which wasn’t in the realm of normal, it was a red flag.

Angus started feeling hot himself. He thought it was from the embarrassement.. but

Maybe.. no..

Angus looked towards Bodi, his pupils large and dialated.

“I have to use the loo” Angus stammered as he pushed Bodi back and stood up in the booth, he climbed over Bodi, running to the bathroom.

Once inside he took off his sunglasses and saw a similar sight. Dilated pupils like dinner plates He was more aware of the signs now that realization was creeping in. His palms were sweaty, he felt hot, and had to force himself not to lift his tail in an act of submission.

Crap he was in heat, or at least going into heat after his last cycle had been skipped due to the heavy stress of work. But now, apparently his body thought it was the perfect time to find a mate.

Bodi walked inside, shutting the door behind them “you okay? You never use public bathrooms..” they were too filthy.

“Bodi..you said I smelled good this morning?” Angus put his shades back on, having seen all he needed to.

“Yeah, amazing, like you always smell good but now. It’s different” Bodi walked up to Angus, putting his chin on the top of the cats head. He pressed his hips firmly against Angus’s rear, feeling a hard bulge. Bodi was begging to smell pretty good himself..

“Stop that, not ever will I be fucked in a bathroom” Angus says, to Bodi and that devil on his shoulder telling him to let it happen.

“I’m coming down with somthing, breakfast is cancelled. You will have to find somewhere else to stay fer a while”

“Wait what? Stay somewhere else? Like.. not your place?!” Bodis eyes went wide and sad he hadn’t stayed anywhere else since meeting Angus, except when they’d visit snow mountain.

The white cat fixed up his hood and handed Bodi Fifty dollars, before power walking to the pubs exit. “Take care of the bill” he gave Bodi a quick kiss on the side of his snout once they were outside “I’ll call you later”

Bodi watched as Angus practically jumping into traffic to flag down a cab. He was stunned, and confused by the suddenness of what happened. He went back to the booth, waiting for the order to arrive

Bodi pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father’s number, it rang a few times before it was picked up.

“You press this button to awnser? Oh it’s on?” He heard his not so tech savvy father fiddle with the phone he and Angus got him. “Hello? Bodi?”

“Yeah it’s me”

“You ok son? You have that sad inflection in your voice” Bodi supposed he never was good at hidding his emotions

“Angus told me not to come home tonight”

“Oh Bodi I’m sorry, sometimes things don't work out between two peop–”

“He said something about being sick” the waiter put down two plates of food into the table “he was smelling really weird”

“Ohh..” Khampa seemed to register a better idea what was going “just give Angus some space until it passes”

“it must be serious, I should go take care of him, I’ll wear a mask so I won’t catch it"

“No no Bodi, it’s best if you wait until hes feeling better. Are you coming down to visit then?”

“Sorry dad I’m playing a gig tomorrow night, can’t skip it. When Angus feels better we’ll come up together, I’d hate to leave him behind when he’s under the weather, he might need me”

“Ok Bodi. Just stay clear of him” there was a short pause “I love you son” Khampa wasn’t the most affectionate parent, he’d realized he’d been distant for a lot of Bodis young life, Bodi could tell he was trying to mend that bond.

“Love you too dad”

“Oh Bodi?

“Yeah?”

“How do I hang up?”

“Red button dad” he chuckled and the line went dead

—

Bodi finished his meal in record time and packed up Angus’s to go, he’d probably be feeling better tomorrow and he could have his breakfast. Not that Angus ate left overs but it was the thought that counts.

Bodi rushed over to the park after words, hearing the music in the air.

It was still early, so most of the bands were older folks, the music was still quality none the less.

There he met up with Germur and Darma, waiting to start their street performance.

“Hey Bodi.. where’s Angus?” Darma greeted, while Germur gave Bodi a fist bump

“He had to head home, wasn’t feeling good, Kicked me out for a few days.. I guess so I wouldn’t catch it” his ears drooped

Darmas eyes went a little sad “oh I’m sorry Bodi. I’m sure he’ll come around”

Bodi sighed “I don’t know why he wouldn’t want me there to help him get through it”

“He probably didn’t want you sick for our show tomorrow. He doesn’t want you missing any opertunities. A Rockstar like him knows the importance of every show, no matter how small. You can stay at my place tonight, you can come too Germur”

“Niice, sleep over” Germur grinned.

——–

Bodi spent a few days with his friends, enjoying their company, playing a few small non paying gigs. He was always disappointed to find Angus couldn’t make it to any of them, but even though the cat was in a hurry to hang up, Bodi kept calling anyway.

“I miss Angus” Bodi whined as he sat at the bar with Germur and Darma.

“Me too, man”, Germur agreed, looking just as upset

“Maybe I should bring him some chicken soup, just to help him feel better. I could make him tea”

“It’ll be ok Bodi, I’m sure he just needs space” she reassured “let’s just focus on the show, it will help take your mind off Angus”

—

The show went.. alright. But the energy everyone came to expect wasn’t there. Bodi was clearly distracted from the music, his mind occupied with anxiety about Angus’s condition.

He stepped outside after their set and dialed his boyfriends number again, having promised to let Angus know how the show went once it was done.

The phone rang and rang, and just before Bodi gave up and was about to end the call someone picked up.

He could hear sheets rustle as he called into the phone “hello? Angus?”

He heard loud panting, smothered groaning that had Bodis fur standing at attention. It was hard to be sure what he was hearing, but a pained whine from the other end had Bodi racing down the street at full speed.

“Angus? Angus?!” He asked in a panic, hearing the other meowl desperately

“Aahh.. aahhhh B-Bodi” he heard Angus gasping, he must have been very ill, to be moaning in pain like this.

He tried to protect Bodi from catching whatever he had, but Bodi would rather be by his side, helping in anyway he could. Was Angus eating? Was he taking care of himself?!

The way he heard Angus moan told him, probably not, how could someone suffering so much possibly be caring for themselves. Bodi felt a sting of guilt, he shouldn’t have let Angus selflessly send him away when he was needed.

Bodi eventually made it to those large gates, he could tell from the subtle buzzing sound that the gates electric feild was on, somthing Bodi had convinced Angus to keep off since moving in.

Bodi always had a back up, climbing up the fence with some spare rubber gloves he kept incase he and Angus were caught locked out like the first time they’d officially met

Angus had all the security on tonight. The maze, the mice, he really wanted to keep others away, maybe he needed the hospital.. Bodi hoped Angus wouldn’t neglect help if it were that serious..

He quickly ran through the maze he had memorized, avoiding the mice and punching in the security code into the door to disarm the electric fields.

Once inside he was hit by a strong intoxicating scent, he’d smelt it before but now it was stronger. It made his nose burn it was so powerful. He could feel it travel through his nostrils causing a dizzy spell he quickly shook off.

Was Ozzie using a new air freshener? Maybe Angus was burning some fancy scented candles, but it didn’t have the texture of smoke..

Bodi took a deep breath as he began running through the “castle” to their bedroom, the first place he assumed Angus would be.

The closer he got the stronger the smell. He began sensing something was off.. his palms felt sweaty although Angus kept the house at the perfect tempature and had dehumidifiers throughout, for his comfort he’d spare no expense.

Bodi walked down the hallway, hearing the moaning that he’d heard on his phone now ringing through the house. He passed Angus’s many platinum records that decorated the walls in perfect symmetry.

Bodi felt himself trembling, overwhelmed with a sudden burst of energy, he felt like he could lift a car, or beat the Grizz in a cage match. His paw went to the door handle, opening it up. Even the slightest crack of the door made Bodi see stars, the scent was all he could experience for a brief moment.

When he stepped inside he was consumed with that sweet smell, its source laying on the bed. Bodi noticed Angus was totally nude, two of his fingers knuckles deep in his ass, his white fur damp with sweat, his hips swaying, and tail up. It was quite a sight.

The desperate and needy way Angus moaned had Bodi shaking in place as he begins to sweat through his clothing. His member was already swollen and hard as a rock and thick as a log.

Angus couldn’t get himself off no matter how he tried. His heat wouldn’t be playcated by fingers, he needed a fat dick inside of him, the absence of one made this heat agonizing.

He suddenly senses the change in the room. A strong smell different from his own surrounded him. He recognized its source immediately. His instincts rejoiced, his mate had heard his calls and came to claim him finally.

Angus’s body was reacting to the presents of Bodi’s scent. His mind was clouded with the one goal to scratch that impossible itch. He removed his fingers and laid belly up to show vulnerability. He continued to moan, which was music to Bodi’s ears.

Bodi had never experienced a rut before, but his instincts we’re kicked in, it wasn’t hard to figure out what needed to be done, his body already leading the way. He pulled off his clothing in a hurry, the sweaty fabric fell to the floor as Bodi ran over to the bed.

His cock was swollen, aching and hurting from being so hard. All he wanted now was a tight warm grip to pump and rub his sensative skin.

Angus turned over again, outstretched his legs and presented his ass, tail pushed to the side as he gently humps the air, whimpering in desperation as Bodi came over.

Bodi wasted no time, he jumped onto the bed and mounted the feline from behind, he quickly thrusts his penis into the cats tight confines, pumping passed the initial resistance.

He hears Angus scream from the pleasure, his stance widens to compensate for the huge cock filling him.

Bodi spent no time easing into a steady pace, he had all this energy, every instinct driving him to fuck this cat as hard and aslong as he could.

Bodi leaned forward, he placed his hands beside Angus’s head, strong arms holding himself up above the Rockstar as he began agressive thrusting his whole body, rocking back and fourth until he feels Angus’s knees lift up off the mattress then placed him back down again, repeating the action.

“Aahhhh!! Harder!” Angus leaned his head back, snout up to the sky, moaning loudly.

Bodi squeezed his eyes, cock sliding deeper until his knot pressed against his mates hole, then he pulled back. “Augh Angus you feel so good” His arms were shaking, his entire body pulsing with an intense pleasure that made him feel weak.

The heat from their active bodies clashing together was warming the room, their fur dischevled from the intense breeding.

Bodi pressed his snout into the back of Angus’s neck, sniffing the strong scent emitting from him. He couldn’t get enough of it, it made his balls tighten, moaning loudly as he suddenly came deep inside Angus. His entire body pulsed as he filled the feline with cum.

He was stiff for a moment as he emptied his balls, but it was short lived as he began to go at the feline again, he had more energy to burn, and his sex drive was telling him not to stop

Angus groaned in pleasure, feeling the seed dripping out of him and down his legs. The dog bite down on Angus’s scruff, pulling that excess skin dominantly, making Angus freeze up and go tense, loving the feeling of being dominated.

Angus felt buzzed as he’s fucked silly. Groaning and babbling about Bodi, how great it feels to finally have some real dick in him. Angus’s eyes were rolling up in his sockets, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted.

“Ohhh Angus! Yer so fuckin.. ahhhh! T-tight!” Bodi pulled his hips back, removing his cock then slamming it back into the wet awaiting hole, making Angus yowl and his toes curl.

“So good.. s..so good. Cum in me again Bodi~” he ordered, and the dog would happily comply.

Bodis arms wrapped around his mates hips, pulling the thin body back, forcing Angus to rub his warm ass against the swollen knot. He could feel the pressure against his buldge, the feeling had him releasing again, he made sure to bury his cock deep as he released for a second time, but kept them unbonded as he had a lot more energy to release before he could knot the other.

Angus’s body went tense, with his own orgasm, cumming onto the sheets below, his walls squeezing tight against Bodis cock, milking him.

Bodi pulled out of Angus, he nudged to the edge of the mattress, puting legs over the side of the bed. Angus whined as his hole was left empty, still yearning for more. He followed Bodi to the beds edge, rubbing his cheeks against the mastiffs back, marking him with the cats scent.

Bodi was far from done, his cock ached from the lack of pressure around it, he needed more of Angus. Leading the cat around his front, the mastiff sat him on the floor between his legs. The difference in size made it easy for Bodi to man handle Angus, positioning his head infront of his cock, the cat eagerly opened his muzzle, allowing the dog to plow into his throat.

The outline of Bodi’s member could be seen buldging from Angus’s slim neck. His eyes watered and rolled up, snot dripped from the cats nose. Bodi couldn’t believe the side of Angus he was seeing, he was such a collected cool guy, it made him feel a surge of pride knowing he could make him act this way

Bodi held Angus still as he fucked his face. The dog moaned as the rough texture of Angus’s tongue brifely caressed against Bodis dick. “Ohhh.. ahh Angus..” Bodi sqeezed his eyes, another orgasm on the horizon. He’d never cum so much in one night, it was exhilarating. Bodi help Angus’s head down to his knot, leaning over him as he released another surge of hot cum straight down the felines throat, hands keeping the cat in place

“Mmm!!” The feline groaned as he swillowed as much of the the load as he could. Saliva and cum dropped down his chin as Bodi pulled his member from his throat.

Angus was breathing heavy, huffing and clearing his sore throat, trying to collect himself, and prepare for Bodi’s next pounce

He leaned his head against Bodis thigh, kissing his inner leg affectionately, his tail swayed restlessly behind him.

Bodi was surprised that his cock was still standing tall, no matter how much he came he wasn’t satisfied, it was a frustrating, yer exciting feeling, being able to go for so long but unable to quench that thrist.

Bodi pulled Angus onto his lap, with his strength he could easily lift the celebrity his positioning his cock against the felines rear again, he pushed himself in deep, Angus’s ears pushed back, moaning loudly, loving every second of it.

“you got a lotta… Mmff.. ahh..d-drive” Angus grunts out thrust after thrust

“I..never felt like this mmffaugh! Before!” He nipped at Angus’s neck, squeezing his eyes and trying to hold back his loud moaning

“Mmm.. nngh..” Angus stretched out his neck letting Bodi get a good grip on him. It hurt like a bitch but the pleasure and adrenaline quickly masked and numbed the pain

Bodi used Angus as a cock sleeve, lifting him off his lap then lowering him again onto his cock. Angus threw his head back on Bodis shoulder.

“Ohh~ B-Bodi!” Angus cooed, a happy grin on his face as he’s fucked. “Aahh.. Good boy~ k-keep goin” Angus felt his sensative nerves rubbed by Bodi’s cock, his prostate poked and probed endlessly

Bodi pulled Angus’s legs up until his ankles were by his ears, the cat was incredibly flexible, the extent of which Bodi had yet to see.

In this new position Bodi continued to pump and thrust up into Angus, feeling the felines body eagerly take him in.

Bodi nuzzled the white cats neck, closing his eyes as he sways his hips, making sure to give Angus the treatment he deserved.

The dog aimed for the cats prostate, noting his little grunts and moans of pleasure, helping lead Bodi back to that sweet spot. With every hit Angus stiffened, then shivered as he relaxed again

It didn’t take long for the couple to release insync with one another. Both their voices mixing together in harmony, like a song.

They were both winded as Angus put his legs back down, taking in long hard breaths to regain some composure

“ahh ahhh..how ya.. feelin?” Angus peeked over his shoulder at Bodi

“Good..soo good” he hugged Angus close “but exhausted”

Angus chuckled “I’ll ride for a bit. Or you’ll be sore by the end of the night” the cat grinned as he turned to face Bodi, pushing him down to the mattress and climbing up his body.

—–Three days later—–

Angus threw himself back against the pillow, arms spread apart, gasping and panting “ahh…ahh.. think it’s starting to.. ahhh wind down..” the feline cooed as Bodi fell right beside him, covered in sweat and equally breathless.

that was.. amazing..“ Bodi had stars in his eyes, he turned onto his side "Why would you ever want to skip that?!” Bodi asked in a playful tone as he nuzzled against Angus’s cheek.

didn’t wanna risk getting pregnant" Angus chuckled, he had said it so nonchalant that Bodi thought he’d misheard him, and took a second to take in what was said

“..wait.. pregnant?!”


End file.
